five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF 4: Grand Reopening
Five Nights at Freddy's 4: Grand Reopening is a fan made story\game, taking place in 2033 that follows Aisha Schmerle, '''an 18-year-old girl who becomes the new and improved "Fazbear Family's Fun & Food Diner" as a night security guard for the summer as she spends her first week at her new job she discovers that the horrible rumors that have surrounded the restaurant and the company since the 80's may not be as fabricated as expected... Plot in 2033, ten years after the success of The Fazbear's Fright Horror Attraction. The Japanese company by the name of Majestic Enterprises who bought The Fazbear franchise, opens a new restaurant in Michigan in an attempt to revive the franchise in a new & different, family friendly fashion and expand the franchise throughout the rest of the world. now known as "Fazbear Family's Fun & Food Diner" it is the largest diner the franchise has ever had with a total of fourteen rooms and thirteen animatronics. the restaurant now with an outstanding response by the public and on-going moderate success. however one thing was overlooked, they need a security guard to look after things after hours. eighteen year old Aisha takes the job and gets help from long time employee, Mike Schmidt to the Fazbear franchise but will she able to survive the onslaught of the animatronics and finally uncover the secret that has been plaguing the company since the beginning? Characters '''Human Characters * Aisha Schmerle * Mike Schmidt (the new Phone Guy) * Purple Guy * Bob Cawthon Animatronics * Freddy 2.0 * Bonnie 2.0 * Chica 2.0 * Foxy 2.0 * Kid Freddy * Kid Bonnie * Kid Chica * Doll The Popstar * The Puppet (Paul) * Carrie The Chameleon * Randy The Roach * Golden Freddy * Mr.Endo\The Unknown Rooms These are the rooms where Aisha can keep surveillance on with her cameras * Main Entrance * Prize Corner * The Arcade * Party Room 1 * Party Room 2 * Party Room 3 * Dining Area * Show Stage * Story Cove * Hallway 1 * Hallway 2 * Restrooms * Lost & Found Triva * instead of minigames upon death "Aisha" gets access to Purple Guy's former office filled with many trinkets and easter eggs including a radio that when turned on plays a song depending on which animatronic killed her. these songs are as followed. * Freddy 2.0 - Mr. Pinstripe Suit - Big Bad Voodoo Daddy * Bonnie 2.0 - While My Guitar Gently Weeps - The Beatles * Chica 2.0 - Funiculì funiculà - Peter Ciani * Foxy 2.0 - A Pirate's Life for Me * Kid Freddy - The Teddy Bear's Picnic - Henry Hall * Kid Bonnie - Johnny B. Goode - Chuck Berry * Kid Chica - Sugar Sugar - The Archies * Dolly\The Puppet - What a Wonderful World - Louis Armstrong * Carrie The Chameleon - The Chameleon - Herbie Hancock * Randy The Roach - La Cucaracha * Golden Freddy - Here Comes The Boogeyman - Henry Hall * Mr. Endo\The Unknown - Jeepers Creepers - The Four Modernaires * Aisha is the first female protagonist of the series. * Balloon Boy and Mangle are not present in the story. * This is the first time Mike Schmidt's voice and personality is present but his identity is still unknown. * Mike serves as the new Phone Guy however he's much more helpful and considerate then the original Phone Guy who if anything was thinking of the good of the company rather than the protagonist. Category:Games